


At Your Fingertips

by solohux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Established Relationship, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:26:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solohux/pseuds/solohux
Summary: Those same hands once brought Hux so much happiness.Spoilers for TLJ.





	At Your Fingertips

**Author's Note:**

> _Anonymous said to solohux: Lottie darling, so nice of you to take prompts after TLJ! can you write something angsty after the choking scene that contains the question "are you happy now?" thank you!_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Since I promised I wouldn't be posting spoilers on my blog until tomorrow, I thought I'd stick to it and post this little ficlet here!
> 
> Very angsty and contains spoilers for The Last Jedi!

_“Our Supreme Leader is dead! We have no ruler—!”_

Hux’s voice stops, freezes, as his body does the same. Everything tenses, everything is suddenly burning. He can’t breathe, something is there, around his throat—

Kylo turns slowly, hand raised and fingers contorting inwards. Even without the Force, Hux can _almost_ see the red aura around Kylo’s body, flaming and angry, the same fire in his once-bright eyes. Hux doesn’t recognise the man in front of him.

“The Supreme Leader is _dead,”_ Kylo spits, bringing his fingers in just a little bit tighter.

Hux is on his knees before he’s realised, tears in his eyes.

To Kylo, his tears look like a result of his struggle for breath, his pain at his windpipe being crushed by invisible fingertips. 

But Hux's tears aren’t falling for his physical pain, but for his heartbreak.

 

_Before Kylo Ren, Hux had never told anyone that he loves them._

_Not his father, not Maratelle, not even previous partners. They were all just beings to him and had no emotional hold over him, nothing that would get in the way of his work. No attachments, no failure._

_That was the philosophy that Hux lived by, until he met Kylo Ren._

_Kylo reminded Hux of himself in many ways; a lost boy hiding underneath a mask, seeking approval from an unkind mentor as a reward to keep himself out of despair. But Kylo had been chaotic and unpredictable in ways that Hux had first hated, misunderstood. So much anger and sadness in one man, so much emotion radiating from him that Hux is sure that he’d awoken during the night at the same time as Kylo from the intenseness of his nightmares through the wall._

_That was before he’d even set his gaze upon Kylo’s face._

_One drunken night later, Hux had woken in Kylo’s bed with the Knight’s arms and legs wrapped around him, like clinging onto him meant that he was finally safe._

_Kylo had told him that it was the first night that he’d slept right though. No nightmares; a peaceful dreamscape of warm shades of orange, though Kylo claimed he didn’t know why he'd dreamt of the colour or why laying beside Hux brought him peace, but when the Knight asked to share Hux’s bed the next night, and then the next, then the next, Hux had his suspicions that Kylo knew exactly what the reason was for his peaceful sleep._

_Even the sex wasn’t rough._

_“It won’t hurt,” Kylo promised, laying Hux down softly onto the sheets, kissing his collarbone. “The Force is mine to control. I just thought it’d be something different. A new feeling—”_

_“I trust you,” Hux replied without hesitation, stroking through Kylo's hair. “Take me.”_

_Kylo smiled before lowering his gaze, and Hux felt ghostly fingertips around his wrists, raising his arms up until they were above his head, left completely open for Kylo to use._

_But he wasn’t afraid._

_Despite his lack of want to understand the Force and its workings, having it surround him and keep him bound wasn’t as frightening as young Armitage would have believed it to be. He **felt** the shapes of the fingertips around his wrists, the palms on his hips. They were Kylo’s, without a doubt. His strong fingers and that gentle yet assertive hold, weak enough that Hux could move if he truly wished but tight enough for Kylo to keep his power over Hux as he was fucked. _

_Fear didn’t creep in for a second during that night._

_“Are you happy?” Kylo asked him afterwards, both still in the afterglow of their climaxes._

_Hux’s fingers danced along the contours of Kylo’s stomach, rising and falling with the groves of his muscles, memorising each bump._

_“Yes,” Hux replied, fingers moving upwards until he’s able to flatten his palm over Kylo’s chest, his heart. “Than I ever thought possible.”_

_“Good,” Kylo kissed the top of his head. “I wanted to check it wasn’t just my happiness that I could feel.”_

_“You can feel my happiness?”_

_“Like the warmed flame in the coldest room,” Kylo covered Hux’s hand with his own, his fingers threading with Hux’s, joining over Kylo’s heart._

 

Those same fingers are now around Hux’s throat, threatening to kill him.

How the mighty fall; and Hux has been _mightily_ in love with Kylo Ren.

Hux trembles, afraid for the first time since he believed Kylo had perished on Starkiller. Instead, he’s found his love to have perished along with Snoke, the man in front of him is merely a devil in Kylo’s skin, all traces of his love for Hux gone, stolen away.

Hux swallows, and looks death in his eyes.

“Long…live…the Supreme Leader.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! My tumblr is [@solohux](http://solohux.tumblr.com/) ❤️


End file.
